The Roman Witch
by wolfie witch
Summary: Cloelia, born in Rome, unofficial sister to Godric and the one person Eric openly cares about but is it more then her just being Godric Sister that he cares about. Eric x OC (Godric x OC sibling) M for future chapters
1. Let's meet the Witch

I don't own anything but the Characters I make up. And I'm going through and editing the chapters guys.

Rome, 50 B.C.

The streets where nearly completely deserted as she walked them, each footstep she took echo'd around. She would not have even been out so late if she hadn't been needed at the home of a pregnant women. But after spending hours trying to explain to the women that she was not yet ready to give birth.

If it wasn't for the full moon that shone the streets would be nearly impossible to navigate. There where few soldier wondering ones that had spent to many coins on drink and staggered around. She easily avoided them though, she kept her head down except for when she reached the city gates.

"Young Cloelia" the voice of the old night gate watcher came to her. "It is far too late for you to leave the city this evening"

"Aulus, I know and I don't wish to ask you but I need to get back home" Cloelia told the man was she stood before him. "My father is expecting me back"

"I'll tell you what Cloelia, bring me come of that stuff for my bones tomorrow and we will be even" he gave her a soft smile as he opened the small soldier door to the side of the gate which went outside.

Cloelia gave him a grateful smile she dashed passed him making her way to her home. If the distance she could see the small lantern flames illuminating from the open front door of her home. This caused her to panic, he father was never one to leave it open. She clutched as the dress and robes as she started sprinting to the house.

"Papa" she shouted as she came to the threshold, the first room in which they ate was empty she went to her fathers room next finding nothing there either. Noticing her fathers old service sword on the ground she quickly retrieved it as she went to search her room.

Using the sword she moved the curtain aside there was something wet dripping from it still holding the sword in front of her she grabbed a lantern and shone it into the room. The walls were painted in a red substance.

As she stepped forward something grabbed a hold of her ankle, she shrieked dropping the sword and lantern falling backwards she looked towards what had grabbed her. There covered in blood and gurgling was her father clutching at his throat.

"Papa," she whimpered getting onto her hands and knees she crawled forward to him. He was trying to say something to him but he couldn't get it out, "Shh, Papa. I can heal you" Cloelia tried to smooth him as her hands started glowing a deep green and placed it to his neck wound but he struck her hand away.

"Run" he gurgled out, "Leave".

Cloelia felt his life leave him after that and as he died she felt a chill run along her spin. She quickly placed his body on the ground before heading out of her home. She could hear the horses making noise in the stables and she quickly decided that it was the best way to get back to the city.

She quickly bolted into the stabled opening the gate to her grey horse and using the gate of the stable to mount him. He seemed to know exactly where she wanted to go because he headed straight for the gates of the city. She could see the torch light of the gates getting closer but something was blocking her way.

It was big and on all fours, her horse reared up and she went flying off the back landing heavily on the ground. Her horse too off to the left and the thing in front of her started getting closer. She shuffled back and put out her right hand letting a ball of fire hit it in the shoulder.

The thing started changing then, it soon stood on two legs naked and laughing. It stalked closer to her now.

"Well well Magical one" it laughed at her. "Your power will be amazing energy for me"

It grabbed both of her hand forcing them into the ground below her, while one hand held her hands the other clutched at her neck its sharp nails digging into her neck. As it was about to go for her throats it was tossed from her. Cloelia clutched at her throat as she sat up and looked around.

Now in front of her was a boy he didn't look much older then 16 he had her attacker by the neck and raised him with no trouble from the ground, he was speaking in a tongue she didn't know to the attacker.

The boy cast her a look before ripping the head of her attacker clear off. Cloelia got to her feet and started running heading back towards her home but she was quickly caught, the boys arm wrapped around her waist pulling her off her feet and his other came over her mouth covering the scream she tried to realise.

Before she realised what had happened she was no longer on the road instead she was in a damp cave with a fire in the middle of it. The boy still had an arm around her but it was no longer around her mouth.

"You are safe here" he told her as he moved her further into the cave.

"Please, if your going to kill me, please do it already" she mumbled as he placed her near what she guess was his bed.

"I do not wish to kill you, Maleficus" (Witch) he tells her as he kneels in front of her. "I wish to protect you"

"Why?"

"You remind me of someone I have long since lost, she was powerful and much like you" he told her as he stroked the side of her face. "Soror" (Sister)

Cloelia looked at him in confusion. Sister, she didn't have any siblings her mother died when she was young from a sickness and her father never took another wife.

"I do have an arrangement which I would like to put too you. The blood of my kind can make those of yours live for a long time, I wish to offer my blood and in return I ask that you stay by my side as my sister, my friend" he offered her.

"You're a vampire" Cloelia guessed as she looked him over.

"I am" he nodded at her. "I promise to keep you safe, none of those mutts will come near you again"

She looked at him, "I agree but I don't know your name"

"My name is Godric, and you sweet child are Cloelia" he said to her as he bit into his wrist and offered it her. He watched as she hesitated slightly before she clasped her lips over his wrist and started drink. He smiled and stroked her hair. He knew that he didn't have to live this life alone now.

930 A.D.

Cloelia was perched in a tree over looking the blood shed and carnage on the ground before her. She watched one in particular a prince among them whole fought like he wanted to live. Cutting down those who opposed him with ease. She was so intrenched in watching him she hadn't realised that the sun had set and now Godric was standing next to her.

"You believe that one would make a good child for me" Godric stated rather then asked.

"He is strong and he holds a grudge against the wolves" Cloelia stated as she stood up straight, she flinched as a blade pierced the skin of the viking and then another from behind.

"He wont live much longer now" Godric muttered his fangs distended.

"It is your choice of course Godric. You will be his maker" she mumbled but she couldn't help the child like fascination she got from watching the viking.

"Would it make you happy?" Godric questioned as he gently touched her face. She leaned into his touch.

"You have been thinking about this for a while, Brother. I am merely giving you a strong option" Cloelia told him as she jumped from the branch letting her magic slow her decent to the ground so that she wouldn't land so heavily.

"You have never taken interest in any humans in the past nine hundred years why this one?" Godric questioned her again as he easily kept her pace as she made her way back to their safe house, or cave for lack of better words.

She stopped, she didn't know why she was so fascinated in this viking. She instead of responding to him, merely shrugged at him and continued walking. He yelled out to her that he had caught her a pig and was cooking it over the fire for her.

The smell of the food was over powering as she entered the hide out, she was glad that he had gutted and cleaned it for her. Knowing she wasn't one of hurting animals he often did things like this for her.

In the nearly thousand years she had been with Godric she knew he could be cruel and dangerous but she also knew that he would do anything to keep her safe. He never came at her in anger and always treated her as a sister. Cloelia had grown to love him as a brother and often help him with his hunts in more crowded areas by bringing him a person to drink from.

She knew that he didn't often kill anymore, he never drained anyone completely anymore. Something she often wondered if he did for her but she could never be sure. Once she had eaten and the long day had finally caught up with her she nestled into her bed.

As she woke the next morning the fire was still going strong, Godric must have put more wood on it for her. She looked around expecting Godric to be laying in his normal spot but was surprised when she wasn't able to find him anywhere.

Panic started to raise in her chest she quickly darted into the darker part of the cave seeing if he was in there but he wasn't. She next headed out the entrance of the cave which was covered in an extremely thick layer vines to keep the daylight out.

As she walked out into the day, Cloelia wasn't surprised that the sun was well into the day, because of how she body clock was she often slept much later then she normally would. As she looked around she found a fresh pile of dirt close to the entrance of the cave it was piled high over what looked like a fresh gave.

Cloelia gave a sigh of relief, there were times where Godric hadn't made it back to their hide out or safe house in time he often buried himself in the ground to shield from the sun. She brought some of the fire some the cave out side and started making a fire close to the spot where the grave was.

She soon gathered their clothing and headed for a small creak near the cave to clean some of them using what was left of the day to dry them out before eating more the pig from the night before. As night came she was perched close the fire when a hand appeared out of the pile of dirt.

She didn't move to help, she stay still and as Godric's head popped out of the ground another hand started out of the ground. Godric was moving quicker now as the second set of hand where clawing out of the ground. As the head appeared from the ground Cloelia found herself smirking it was the viking from the night before. She stood up as Godric pulled the much taller viking out of hole.

"Welcome to your new life my son" Godric spoke to the viking.

"I feel so strong" the viking mumbled as he looked at Godric in a state of awe. Cloelia moved which drew the attention of the viking to her. He was out of Godric's grip and soon had Cloelia by the throat, not tightly but enough to shock her.

"Don't you smell appetising" he turned her head slightly running his nose along her neck.

"Realise her Eric" Godric boomed.

Eric's grip around her neck realised but he still stayed close to her, his face was still buried into her neck. When she tried to move back his arms encircled her keeping her close.

"She is special to you?" Eric questioned.

"And she will be special to you" Godric told him. This time Eric dropped his arms for good and removed his face from her neck. Godric then started explaining his rules for Eric all the while the viking kept his eyes on Cloelia as she moved around. When Godric took Eric for his first feed, Cloelia decided it was time for her to sleep, she now had decided that the year to come where going to be interesting.

Present time.

Isabel and Stan where arguing about the best cause of action for finding Godric but their constant arguing was giving Cloelia a headache. For the time that Godric had been Sherif of area 9 Stan and Isabel had been by his side and they often overlooked the women who stood by his side but their bickering now was more and enough for the normally quiet witch.

"Enough" Cloelia silenced them as she banged her hand down on the table causing both of them to jump. "You have both been arguing for the past two weeks and we still have nothing on Godric. It is time we bring in outside help"

"We are not going to the Authority" Stan yelled at her as he shot from his seat. Cloelia gave him a bored looked.

"You think I'm stupid enough to go to the Authority" Cloelia raised an eyebrow at him, as she pulled out her phone and pressed the speed dial for the one person she know would be able to help the most. As the phone rang the two Vampires watched her intently.

"Ah my little witch, to what do I owe this pleasure" Eric's smooth voice came once the phone was picked up on the other end.

"It isn't pleasure Eric, Godric is missing and we need your help" Cloelia told him firmly. There was silence on the other end.

"How do you mean he is missing?" Eric sounded unsure on the other end, this made Cloelia shudder, he was never unsure.

"He has been missing for nearly two weeks, and you know as well as I do that he never does this" Cloelia explained.

"Let me see what I can find out here and I have an operative that will be able to help. I will bring her down" Eric said before hanging up the phone. Cloelia looked at Isabel and then Stan before getting up from the table and heading for her room.

Over the next few days Cloelia tried to keep herself occupied and tried to keep Stan from actually going and attacking who he thought where responsible. When she heard from Eric he informed her that he would be down the next evening but he wasn't going to be alone.

She informed Isabel and Stan of Eric and his guests. They made the arrangements for when they arrived in Dallas while Cloelia became nervous, she hadn't seen Eric in nearly 60 years she wondered what he had been up too. Though she knew from Godric that he had been made Sherif of area two and that he had been in some trouble with the Authority.

She was in her room getting dressed, where normally the vampires wore leather and tight clothing. Cloelia always opted for loose clothing, mostly dresses, the dress she wore now was a long deep green that sat low on her back and dipped low between her breast at the front.

She clasped the gold lock behind her neck to hold up the dress letting her black hair fall back down to her waist. She looked at herself in the mirror in two thousand years she hadn't physically changed much. On her 25th birthday she had stopped ageing for good and with Godric giving her his blood every couple of month she was able to advance her magic and keep herself from ageing, much like Godric had told her in the first place. Her skin was pale from the lack of sun she often got, her breasts where still perked and her body was lean with only her hips giving some semblance of shape.

Isabel came to inform her that Eric and his guest had arrived she waved her off telling her she would be down shortly. She walked down bare foot like she always did, something she had picked up and the early centuries with Godric. she could hear Eric accusing Stan of treason, with his usual bit.

"That is quiet a serious accusation, Eric have you anything to back this up" Cloelia expressed out as she entered the room standing next to Isabel.

Eric looked her over as he usually would his eyes seeing to approve the way she was dressed. "He is he only one to would open perch against Godric"

"And yet, for the past hundred years or so, Stan has been nothing but loyal to Godric" Cloelia replied curtly, before turning to the two the stood of to the side, she moved forward and offering her hand out to the human of the two.

"I am Cloelia, welcome to our home. Can I offer you something to drink" Cloelia smiled as the human girl looked at her in surprise before taking her hand and shaking it.

"Oh no, I'm quiet alright thank you. I'm Sookie and this is Bill my boyfriend" The blonde told her as she smile. Bill took Cloelia's hand as she released Sookie's and kissed it.

"Lady Cloelia" Bill said as he bowed a little bit. Sookie looked a bit baffled looking like she was about to bow.

"Please don't" Cloelia said quickly to Sookie, "Godric started that lady thing back when he first became Sheriff in order for other vampires to have what he believe should be respect for me. I have never agrees with it"

"Considering that you are older then most vampires today Cloelia you could be treated with respect" Isabel told her, Cloelia waved her off.

"Cloelia is Godric Sister" Cloelia heard Bill explain to Sookie.

"But she's human, isn't she?" Sookie question trying to figure out.

"She is something"Eric drawled out as she moved over to the seats.

"I can't hear your thoughts, so you can't be human" Sookie said as she took a seat on the love seat in of the fire place.

"You don't need to worry about what I am child, just know I will not harm you" Cloelia told sookie giving her a soft smile. She sat down no the single seat off to the side of the fire place. "Please tell me your plan for finding my brother".

Sookie explained that she could infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun to find out if they have Godric and find out where they would be hiding him if he was there. Cloelia stared at the girl for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"I will go with you" Cloelia said.

"No" Eric growled at her.

Cloelia rose an eyebrow at him, "Du är inte ansvarig Eric" (You are not in charge)

"Om något händer dig Godric kommer att döda mig" Eric again growled at her. (If something happens to you Godric will kill me)

"Their human Eric they can't harm me" Cloelia said as she looked at Sookie, "I wish to also make sure this Church does not pose a future threat. Since Vampires have come out of the coffin, there have been talks amongst my kin about showing ourselves to the world. This Church is one of the first publicly to oppose Vampires, I wish to see how much of a threat they are up close"

"Cloelia you are the oldest of your kin, many of your kind look to you for guidance if something where to happen to you there will be a war" Isabel tried to implore.

"They do not and will not openly seek war, Isabel. When it has come to the matters of humans and religion we have kept out, but I will not stand by if this is to turn into another period of burnings. I lost to many of my kin because we thought it was time the humans knew we could help. I now have too many friends within the Vampire community to want to risk it happening again" Cloelia kept her eyes on Sookie as she spoke.

"You're a witch?" Sookie asked.

"Yes"

"But your stunning, you don't look anything like the Disney movies" Sookie exclaimed with excitement. Cloelia gave a laugh.

"Thank you, Child. But there are probably a few of my kin who do look like those movies I have no doubt" Cloelia laughed.

"You said about the witch burnings right? That means you have to be nearly four hundred years old right" Sookie looked too excited about this.

"Its more like 2000 years old Sookie" Eric interrupted Cloelia as she was about to speak. "She has been with Godric for over 2000 years now. Which is why he would not want you going through with this plan Cloelia"

"My decision is final Eric. I will go with Sookie to the Fellowship of the Sun"

Eric made a noise in the back of his throat, but Cloelia raised an eyebrow at him daring him to challenge her again in this. As they have lived in the past thousand years Eric had found that Cloelia was one of the most stubborn people to ever live. They where more often then not have a disagreement about something, which Godric would to break up before it got too much.

After a while of discussing plans Bill and Sookie took their leave so that Sookie could get enough rest before the day to come. Stan next took his leave stating that he had to check in on his club and Isabel too decided to visit her partner Hugo.

Soon the house only had Eric and Cloelia in it. The huge house that normally had numerous amounts of Vampires in it was empty but for two people.

"Your taking a huge risk Cloelia" Eric muttered as he took a seat on the lounge across from her. Cloelia leaned back in the chair, resting her hands in her lap as she stared at the Viking.

"What's life without a little risk, pretty sure that was your line when I helped you into the royal court in the 1300" Cloelia smirked as him.

"This situation is completely different too that and you know it. Promise me, you won't out yourself to save Sookie" Eric moved to kneel in front of her and hand resting on hers.

"I didn't know you cared Eric" her tone was joking, she was mocking him to an extent but she was truly taken aback by his caring.

"I have always cared for you, Cloelia. We have always had a special bond, and I would be deeply hurt if something where to happen to you" Eric said again as he pulled one of her hands forward and turned the palm up. He placed a small kiss on the inside of her wrist before placing another on the center of her palm.

Cloelia's spared hand reached up and stroked at his now short hair, much different to what it had been when he was still alive. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead before placing her forehead against his.

"We have been through to much together to not care" She said softly. "And we will find him, and when we do, I'm going to kill him for putting me through so much stress"

Eric gave out a short laugh before excusing himself back to the hotel, explaining that he had a meeting to attend too before the morning. After he had left, Cloelia decided it was time for her rest, retiring for the evening but not before leaving a message for Isabel to come back an hour or so before dawn to wake her.

She was having a peaceful rest, though in the 2000 years she had not dreamed so every night was peaceful. But she was woken long before Isabel actually made to the house she could sense the Vampire long before she appeared at her bed side.

"I have asked Hugo to go with Sookie, Cloelia, so you don't have to put yourself in danger" Isabel told her as she walked into the room.

"You wish to put your partner in danger for me. Isabel I am still going, you and Eric really have to stop trying to protect me" Cloelia rubbed a hand over her face tiredly.

"You mean quiet a bit to Godric, Cloelia. How can I not want to protect you?" Isabel stated as she sat herself on the edge of Cloelia's bed.

"You seem to forget that I have walked with the man who called himself death itself for 2000 years. Tho I understand your worries, it is unnecessary" Cloelia moved out of the bed stretched and letting out a small moan of pleasure as her spine let out several clicks to which Isabel winced at.

"You are also a dear friend, Cloelia I merely wish to see you safe"

Cloelia placed a hand on the side of Isabel's face. "Thank you for your concern Child".

Isabel's face scrunched at the name. "You know I hate it when you call me that"

"I'm aware, but that's beside the point I asked you to come back so you can help me choose what I should wear today. I find that the last time I entered a religious institution was in the late 1600's but they don't dress like that and I can't really go in, in my normal clothes" Cloelia explained as she moved towards her closet.

"You want my help" Isabel sounded shocked but she quickly recovered.

They spent the next hour before sunrise going through Cloelia's clothing choosing out something that would be suitable. They soon decided on a dark purple and with white poke-dots sundress with thin straps followed with a pair of black pumps.

Isabel soon excused herself for her day rest leaving Cloelia sitting in front of her mirror. Her hair was too dark to be considered Sookie's sister, she gently rubbed her hands together before running her hands over her hair watching as it changed from a raven black to a strawberry blonde.

As it started getting later into the day Cloelia made her way over to the Hotel Sookie was staying at. When she reached the hotel she found that Sookie and Hugo where already in the lobby. She gave them a small wave as she approached.

"Lady Cloelia, I didn't know you would be here" Hugo stated when she was close enough.

"Please Hugo, while we are doing this none of that lady stuff and Godric is my brother I should have done this earlier but shall we leave"

The car ride was quiet, Hugo drove and he kept glancing back in the mirror as the sun would place over Cloelia in the back seat like he was expecting her to burst into the flames every time.

As they approached the church a women was standing out the front directing their car.

"Why do I feel like I know that women" Sookie asked out loud.

"That would be because she is always on TV, that's Sarah Newlin the leaders wife" Hugo answered as he parked the car.

"Well doesn't she look like a ball of sunshine" Cloelia muttered as she moved to unbuckle her seatbelt once the car had stopped. She nearly wanted to punch Hugo when he offered his hand to her, but by taking a look at her face he quickly dropped it.

"Hi there, I was just looking out the window and you were all coming up. So I thought I would come and greet you myself. So hi I'm Sarah Newlin and you all are?" She shook each of their hands as they approached.

"Hi Holly Simpson, we can no believe we are actually meeting you in person. Boy your are as cute as a button" Sookie rushed out, Cloelia could practically feel her nerves taking over.

"Why thank you Holly, and your like cool breeze on a hot summers day"

"Quite" Sookie laughed out.

"And you are?" Sarah Newlin gestured to Hugo and Cloelia.

"Of forgive me, this is Rufus thompson my fiancé, oh I just love saying that word. I nearly don't wanna get married so I can keep saying it. And this is my sister Rebecca Simpson, she's last minute joining us" Sookie rushed out, Cloelia lightly brushed her hand against Sookie trying to send her calming energy.

"Well I'm pleased to meet you too Rufus and Rebecca, now why don't you all follow me in and we can see if Steve is available. I'm sure he would just love to meet you all" Sarah said as they started walking towards the church. Sookie started going on about Steve Newlin Cloelia had to control herself from rolling her eyes.

As they walked into the church Cloelia could help but want to snort at the size, over the top and too much like most other religions though while most churches were built from stone this was mostly built from wood. Sarah lead them to an office off to the left of the main entrance directing them in.

"I'm sorry but we only have two chairs for guests, we were only expecting too" Sarah explained.

"Its alright I don't mind standing"Cloelia answered as she stood behind Sookie.

"Hunny this is, Holly and Rebecca Simpson and Rufus Thompson, Holly's fiancé" Sarah introduce when he walked through the door to his office, he offered them all a smile and a hand shake.

"Miss Simpson are you sure you don't want a seat" Steve offered Rebecca.

"No thank you though I'm only here to support my baby sister" Cloelia put her hand on Sookie's shoulder and offered Reverend Newlin a small smile.

"So how did you meet?" Reverend Newlin asked the pair. Cloelia took the time to let her sense wonder through out the building, letting herself feel for Godric. But it still being day time she wouldn't have much of a hope.

Cloelia was half trying to keep her ears on the conversation and half see what they had. There had been many rumours through out the different supernatural communities that the Fellowship of the Sun where wishing to start a private army. While it wasn't uncommon, she knew that even to this day the Catholic church still does have one still.

She could feel an overly impressive amount of male testosterone around with a hint of worrier strong females and an overly stocked arsenal the energy coming off the silver was high.

"Are you alright Rebecca?" Steve Newlin's voice caught her attention.

"I'm so sorry I was just so taken in by how peaceful it is here and how lovely" Cloelia smiled at him.

"I asked why you came today with your sister?" Steve questioned her.

"Oh well, you see as we were growing up. We didn't have much and since our parent died when I was 18, I promised my sister that I would be there for her in all her important moments. She's the only family I have left"

"That is just too dear, oh I had a sister but she was too much of a sympathiser as well. If only she would see the light" Sarah Newlin gushed as she whipped fake tears away.

After a bit more small talk the Newlin's started going on about a tour, they all walked out of the office and back into the main entrance way. Steve lead them to two big double doors as he talked on the phone.

"Careful now" Steve said as he stood in front of the doors.

"Careful Now?" Hugo questioned.

"Sometimes when we open these doors so much love comes flowing out that it will knock you down if your not ready for it" Steve preached as he looked at them.

"Well we will be sure to brace ourselves" Sookie answered with enthusiasm.

As the Newlin's opened the door, Cloelia had to admit she was beyond shocked. For a church that preached so much hate they had created such a beautiful worshiping area. She was at first blinded but that quickly settled and she was completely in awe.

"It's inspiring its it?" Steve asked them as he walked further into the chapel.

"Your sir it is, this is exactly where we are getting married" Hugo started, "I can't wait to see you walk down this isle"

"Me either" Sookie muttered as she looked toward Cloelia with slight uncertainty.

"Hey, have any of you three ever been to a lock in?" Steve suddenly asked, this sent a alarm running down Cloelia's spine.

"A.. A lock in?" Sookie stuttered out.

"Oh yeah its loads of fun, everybody brings their sleeping bags. It's a really spiritual time for everyone who comes"

Sarah started to look worried, like she didn't want her husband saying anything about this too them. This caused Cloelia to grab ahold of Sookie's hand to see what was happening in their heads.

Their thoughts where worrisome to say the least, Sarah was thinking of ways to get her husband to shut up. Steve wrapped his arm around Sarah's shoulders as he looked at them and his thoughts obvious that they knew who she was.

Sookie was trying to get them out but Hugo was going on about how there was more to see. Just as Sookie turned her alarmed eyes to Cloelia another person turned up.

"Holly, Rufus and Rebecca this is Gabe he will be joining up for the rest of the tour" Steve introduced, Cloelia who still hadn't let go of Sookie's hand could clearly hear the vila thoughts of the man in front of them.

Sookie's hand clutched down on Cloelia's tightly.

Don't worry Sookie, I will do everything in my power to keep you and Hugo safe, Cloelia thought to her as she gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Sookie squeezed her hand in acknowledgment but Cloelia kept her close as they where lead from the chapel area through a door. They where lead around for another hour an a half Gabe stayed close behind the too females the entire time as it was coming to an end they where lead back out into the main entrance.

"Now this is the special part of the tour. Down in our basement is where my fathers tomb lies that will be our next stop" Steve said.

"Oh hunny they don't want to go down there" Sarah tried to implore to her husband.

"Nonsense sweetheart. This is a scared sight you can almost feel his presence" Steve said she he tried to open the door to it. Sookie took one look and automatically panicked.

"Rufus"

"Whats the matter?" Steve questioned.

"She just has a tiny little case of claustrophobia, we both do actually"

"Oh well just go and have a little look see and then you will be making an informed decision" Steve tried to implore on them.

"Steve!" Sarah tried to get through to her husband.

"It's alright Sarah this is something that they need to see" Steve attempted to calm his wife down.

"But we've already decided that we are going to get married here, so we will head back to our apartment and look at a calendar and we will call you on the phone with a set date" Sookie tired to sound calm back Cloelia could feel her panic.

"No, Gabe" Steve rushed at them grabbing Sookie by the hand and Cloelia by the upper arm. His grip was extremely tight on her arm she had to reframe herself from sending him flying across the room.

"Let go of me" Sookie yelled out as she struggled against more or less went without a struggle know that it would only make things worse. Steve pushed her down the stairs first before starting to pull Sookie. Who had grabbed ahold of the banister in an attempt to stop him.

Cloelia felt another strong hand rap around her upper arm and them be pulled down the rest of the way and thrown into a mesh cage. Once she was in, both Newlin and Gabe carried Sookie the rest of the way down as she screamed. Once Newlin was sure they were all locked in tightly he left the three in the cage.

Thanks for reading.

Leave me a review or anything :)


	2. Brother Oh Brother

SO just a reminder I don't own anything.

And thank you All so much who had reviewed and follow my story. I love it

Sookie started calling out to Godric while Hugo paced back and for getting more and more anxious all the while Cloelia perched herself on a box and took off her shoes her feeting hurting way to much.

Sookie continued banging against the cage walls calling to Godric explaining that Eric had sent them. But all this seemed to be making Hugo more and more uneasy.

"Remember how I said I was claustrophobic, I wasn't making that bit up. I cant take elevators, walk in closets and you know how Hotels tuck the sheets in to tight I hate that" Hugo started as he started sweating sitting down and then standing back up several times.

"If you continue to think about it, then it will get worse, sit dow and relax" Cloelia said as she rubbed at her feet.

"How are you not freaking out about this?! We are trapped underground in a small cage and your rubbing your feet" Hugo exclaimed.

"This isn't the first time I've been in a situation like this Hugo. Now sit down before you give yourself a heart attack"

Sookie started looking at games going through the titles of them and saying how disgusting it was to teach children to hate.

"Sookie, I don't have time for games right now. I need to get out of here" Hugo exclaimed again.

"Take a deep breath…. Look at me… its going to be okay… we'll figure this out alright" Sookie spoke softly to him, Hugo now concentrating on his breathing was beginning to relax.

"So the Newlin's knew who we where the minute we walked in" Sookie said.

"They knew who you too where they had no idea who I was" Cloelia said as she looked at them.

"Someone at that nest is a traitor" Sookie said as she crossed her arms.

"You think one of the Vampires is siding with the Fellowship?" Hugo question. "Possibly to get Godric out of the way"

Cloelia gave a snort as Sookie shrugged off the idea.

"Stan wouldn't do that his hate for the Fellowship is too strong" Cloelia stated.

"Well you've met him, he'd tear us apart if we looked at him side ways" Hugo said causing Cloelia to snort again.

"If its true Bill and Eric will do a lot worse to him if they find out" Sookie said as she wondered over to the cage wall, "Bill should have felt my fear by now, he's going to come storming through that church at any second"

"You don't sound happy about that because?"

"This congregation is about to barbecue a 2000 year old vampire in front of them. Who knows what else they are capable of" Sookie sounded overly worried.

"For religious fanatics they are pretty tame" Cloelia said as she shook her hair out feeling the magic fall of the strands as it changed back to her natural raven.

"They are going to send Godric to meet the sun and you call that tame" Hugo exclaimed at her.

"I have seen many things done in the name of religion killing one person is quiet tame" Cloelia replied bored.

They were silent for an extremely long time. Sookie still stood pacing every now and again but standing close to the walls as she did so. Cloelia told them if they wished to get any sleep she would keep watch. Hugo seemed to relax almost immediately from where he sat closing his eyes. Sookie settled down after a while coming to sit next to Cloelia on the floor.

She was quiet for a long time, obviously thinking things through about their situation. She leaned her head against Cloelia's leg letting out a sigh as she did so. Cloelia started gently stroking the top of her head.

"Why hasn't Bill come yet?" Sookie whispered as she relaxed.

"I don't know, Child" Cloelia muttered.

Sookie settled down nearly completely after that. She nodded off to sleep knowing that Cloelia will be able to keep them safe if something happened. Cloelia though on the other hand was trying to concentrate about getting a message to Eric.

Eric and Isabel where standing looking over the church, when Eric felt a shiver run up his spine. Something that never normally happened to him.

"What was that?" Isabel asked in alarm as she watched him flinch.

"I don't know" Eric muttered as he brought his hand up to the back of his neck squeeze it slightly. He felt it again but this time it was nearly painful as it ran long his spine.

"Could it be Cloelia?" Isabel questioned, "I have seen times when she has wanted to talk with Godric in private he would get these jolts up his spine"

Eric would remember times where it seemed like Cloelia and Godric would have conversations right in front of him. While he knew they weren't saying anything out loud it was like by them looking into each others eyes they could talk.

"Do you think she's trying to tell you something?" Isabel asked worry evident in her tone.

"If she is, she's going to pay for it later. This shit hurts" Eric hissed out as another wave hit his back.

Cloelia spent most of the night trying to communicate with Eric but he was either preoccupied or didn't understand what she was trying to send through. Sookie had woken up a few hours after dawn when the noise of people walking through the church. Their feet echoing on the stone floor.

Cloelia informed Sookie that she wasn't able to get through to Eric. Sookie again started pacing around this time fretting over Bill not coming to her rescue, Hugo too had woken up and began panicking again about being in a confined space. Once again Sookie had calmed him down once again but it was evident that he was still stressed.

It was well into the afternoon before they heard movement at the door above the stairs, two sets of footsteps echoed down the stairs both Sookie and Hugo jumped up from where they are sitting to watch who came down.

Steve and Gabe walked into the area in front of their cage. Steve was overly perky while Gabe looked like he had the evening before.

"Good morning" Steve said as he moved in front of the cage waving a bottle of water around. "Refreshments? How did you'll sleep?"

"Their coming for us, you know" Sookie said as she walked closer to him.

"Yes, well that's what I thought, figured a pretty girl like you would have a Vamp run off to her rescue. Well we where kind of hoping for it weren't we?" Steve said as he bumped his hand against Gabe's chest.

"Yes, Sir. Bring it on" Gabe replied.

"We're ready for them" Steve said confidently. Cloelia gave a snort which caused Steve to look in her direction. "Didn't you have blonde hair yesterday?" He sounds more confused then he should have which caused Cloelia to smirk.

There where times back before the Great Revelation where Cloelia would be "caught" but different radical groups. During the time of the witch burnings it was a favourite past time for her. Being able to get innocent people or witches out of spots by doing a few things to freak out guards.

She stood from where she sat and moved towards Steve and Gabe. She continued to smirk as she put her left hand on the metal fence and forced it through. As the metal moved through her skin she had to keep herself composed so not to show that it actually hurt to do so.

Steve screeched as the hand reached out to grab him making Cloelia smirk even wider but she quickly retracted her hand as Gabe made a move at it.

"Your not human" Steve muttered out as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Vampire blood, it does amazing things" Cloelia said to him as she moved back to her seat, happy with herself for freaking him out so much.

"You do realise your going to get yourself killed, that's not a threat that's a fact" Sookie said to Steve as he tried to regain his composure. His eyes became trained back on her but every so often they would flick over to Cloelia.

"Oh, they've got you all twisted up haven't they" Steve said as he shook his head.

"No actually she's pretty on point" Cloelia stated calmly having a small internal victory dance when Steve jumped at the sound of her voice.

"You're the ones who are twisted, you call yourself Christian's. Jesus would be ashamed of you" Sookie spat as she move right up against the wire.

Steve merely laughed though it wasn't a confident one, it was more a fake front one.

"I guess we are going to have to agree to disagree on that one" Steve moved an grabbed a chair from behind him sitting it a good deal away from the fence before taking a seat.

"Now things got a great deal out of hand last night and I apologies for that. I'm not the monster the Vampire loving media makes me out to be"

"Yeah right"

"All I want from you is a couple of answers then I will be more then happy to feed you a nice warm meal and send you one your way"

Hugo jumped at it "What do you wanna know?" Hugo questioned causing both sookie and Cloelia too glare at him.

"Shut up" Sookie hissed.

"Sookie we need to get out of here just tell them what they want to know. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse and I'm Hugo Ayres and she is Lady Cloelia. We where sent here by the Vampires of Area 9 to find their Sheriff" Hugo explained out.

Steve frowned as he heard Sookie's name. "Sookie Stackhouse from Bon Temps"

"How do you know where I'm from?"

"Your Jason Stackhouse's…. Sister. Am I right?"

"You know Jason. He's got nothin to do with this"

Steve looked thoughtful as he leaned forward on his knee's before ordering Gabe to follow as he left them. Sookie ran against the fence demanding to know how they know her brother but they ignored her and continued walking.

Hugo started pacing around angrily as Sookie turned to him.

"Nice work"

"Hey we sat down here all night. Waiting for your boyfriend to show up. You can go on playing damsel in distress all you want but one way or another I'm getting us out of here" Hugo said as he raised his arms at her.

"Hugo do me a favour and shut the fuck up" Sookie said as she looked out the fencing.

Hugo took this time to turn to Cloelia.

"What the fuck was that? You can go through the fence" Hugo practically exclaimed at her. Cloelia who wasn't used to humans raising their voice at her raised an eye brow at him which seemed to make him back down a bit.

"It is an old trick, but it is extremely painful to preform. I only did it to freak him out a bit" Cloelia explained.

"Well what else can you do that can get up out of here" Hugo demanded.

Again Cloelia looked at him, "Nothing I'm far to weak after that trick and after spending most of the night trying to contact Eric"

The rest of the day proceeded extremely slowly for Cloelia's taste. Though the only up side was when Sookie touched Hugo and found out that he was the one who had been betraying them to the Fellowship, sprouting out about how Isabel didn't really love him and how she wouldn't never turn him. Cloelia had to control herself to try not to hit him.

Once evening came they could hear all the people packing into the church for their lock in after that it became quiet until a well beaten up Gabe walked in. Hugo tried to explain that Sookie and Cloelia knew everything but Gabe started beating into him causing both Cloelia and Sookie to jump.

Sookie jumped on his back while Cloelia tried to reframe him from the front only to end up getting hit hard across the head knocking her to the ground. The lack of sleep and over use of her magic made it hard for Cloelia to stop the pain and dizziness that followed she tried to stand unsteadily as she heard sookie start crying out and screaming as Gabe tried to rape her. About to cast some shock at his back Cloelia clung to the fence when Gabe was pulled off Sookie and held by the back of his neck.

"Godric" She whimpered as she slowly descended to the floor.

Godric's eyes shifted to her for a second before he looked at Gabe again.

"Godric its me" Gabe pleaded as Godric used his other hand to grip his throat before Godric twisted his neck hearing a sickening break of bones before he let Gabe's body fall into a heap on the floor.

"You should not have come" Godric said as he looked from Sookie to Cloelia. He move over to Cloelia turning her head to the side and looking at where she had been struck.

"It's nothing" Cloelia said as he pressed his lips against the spot.

There where screams and yelling coming from above them.

"Bill" Sookie exclaimed.

"No, I am down here my Child" Godric called softly as he stood in front of Cloelia. Cloelia didn't need to turn her head to know Eric was in the room. He moved directly over to Godric kneeling in front of him.

"Godric" He murmured as knelt.

"You're a fool for sending humans, and Cloelia after me" Godric spoke.

"I had no other choice, these savages they seek to destroy you" Eric said as he rose his head to look at Godric, "And you know I have no control over Cloelia's actions"

Cloelia kicked her foot at him hitting him in the shin not hurting him at all but she would make him pay later for throwing her under the bus.

"I am aware of what they have planned" Godric said ever so quietly Cloelia's eyes widened at this.

"What" Cloelia stuttered out, she was shock. Godric was willingly going along with this.

"This one betrayed you," if Godric had heard her he ignored it as he pointed to Hugo.

"He's with the Fellowship, they set a trap for us" Sookie explained as she hugged herself.

Godric turned to look at her before looking at Cloelia his expression softened as he looked at her. He reached down and helped her hand up supporting her weight against him.

"How long has it been since you've fed" Eric questioned.

"I require very little blood anymore" Godric said as he continued to look at Cloelia. He then turned his attention to Eric. Alarms started going off around them.

"Save the human and take Cloelia with you" Godric demanded.

"I'm not leaving your side" Eric started before Godric interrupted demanding that he could take care of himself.

"We have to go" Sookie said with urgency as she walked closer too them.

"Spill no blood on your way out" Godric said as he pressed his lips against Cloelia head before Eric pulled her from his side. Sookie had moved ahead of them as they walked up the stairs.

Once they reached the top Eric had let got of Cloelia and moved in front of Sookie's too look out the door. Sookie looked at Cloelia with concern but the witch gave her a reassuring smile. Her head while still hurting was no longer spinning.

"I can have you out in seconds" Eric said as he moved to look around a corner.

"There are kids out there" Sookie hissed.

"Those humans wouldn't think about hurting us" Eric said confidently.

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?"

"His attachment to you is irrational and would cloud his judgement. He would kill every child in this church to save you" Eric explained as he continued to look.

"Why aren't you?" Sookie asked confused.

"Godric ordered him not too" Cloelia explained simply. Eric rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm following Godric's orders and getting you out, that's all" Eric flick an annoyed look at Cloelia as he pulled her behind him.

"He's your Maker isn't he" Sookie questioned.

"Don't use words you don't understand"

"You have a lot of love for him"

"Don't use words I don't understand"

Cloelia snorted at that earning yet another annoyed look from Eric.

Eric made to walk out to the door as they heard it shut but Sookie stopped him.

"Eric, No" She hissed at him. He moved towards her and leaned in close to her whispering that she need to trust him before making his move again. Sookie looked at Cloelia with worry but found that the witch was moving after him trying to stay out of view.

Eric was talking to them trying to be as convincing as possible when one of the three men started circling around behind him. Cloelia couldn't hear watch was being said but she knew by Eric sudden physical change he was glamouring one of them. The one that had creeped around behind Eric suddenly raise the and moved to strike.

Both Sookie and Cloelia yelled out to Eric making him move just in time. Cloelia moved forward as Eric disengaged them. Two ran from the room while Eric had one with a stake at his throat.

"Eric you don't have too kill him" Sookie said from behind Cloelia. Cloelia merely put a hand on Eric's arm and squeezed it gently before letting him go. Eric gave a sigh before throwing the stake on the ground and letting the man slump.

"Come on"

They moved towards the door, Eric opening it only a little bit to see a group coming towards the door.

"Their arrows are wood you'll never make it throw" the man on the ground said.

"Eric through the sanctuary" Sookie said quickly as she turned on her heel and headed for the door. Once they were through Eric demand the exit but it was too late. Steve Newlin stood in front of them at the alter.

"There are several actually" He said as he moved to stand in front of the alter, looking way to smug. "For you the easiest one takes you straight to Hell"

As he said that door behind them and to the side of them opened and large amount of men carrying Silver chains and wooded stakes walked in. Eric pulled Cloelia closer to him having her stand back to back with him while Sookie remained at her side. Eric knew better then anyone that in a fight Cloelia could call on power he didn't even know about.

"Let us leave. Save yourselves. No one has to die" Sookie pleaded.

"The war has begun. You Evil whore of Satan. You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The line has been drawn, your either with us or against us" Steve bellowed as he preached. "We are prepared for Armageddon"

"The Vampire your holding prisoner, he got away. He's a sheriff, he's bound to send for help" Sookie tried pleaded again.

"Oh I'm not concerned with Godric. Any Vampire will do for our grand celebrations and we got on right here" Cloelia froze as she listened to Steve.

"Eric don't let him" Cloelia hissed as she stared more fiercely at the crowd.

"I'll be fine" Eric muttered as he moved away from them, Cloelia moved quickly spinning around and grabbing ahold of his jacket.

"Don't" Cloelia tired again.

"Someone restrain the bitch" Steven called out when he noticed that Eric had stopped. Two different sets of hand grabbed her by the upper arms and tugged her hard from Eric. Once they had finally gotten her off they pulled her hands behind her back.

Cloelia struggled intensely but when Eric turned and sneered at her, she stopped. Tears started filling in her eyes as she tried pleading with him through her eyes but he continued up to the alter.

"Brothers and Sister there will be a holy Bonfire at dawn. Silver him" Steve demanded.

Eric didn't put up any kind of a struggle as two of Steve's soldiers grabbed at him and led him to the alter, once he was laying down another of the soldiers laid silver over all of his exposed skin. Cloelia let out a whimper at this causing Eric to look at her. His fangs where dropped and he groaned in pain as he did it.

"You see, just as our lord was betrayed for 30 pieces of silver a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world" Steve preached, there was a around of noise from the crowd.

"That doesn't make any sense. How can any of you listen to him" Sookie stress to them but none of them.

"Because fear breeds stupidity" Cloelia chimed, there was a noise beside her and then a hand came down hard across her face.

"What'd you say bitch" one of her captives demanded.

Before she could answer Eric started speaking, "I offer my self in exchange for Godric's freedom and the girls as well"

"That's noble, but they are just as guilt as you are. She's a traitor to her race the human race she hardly deserve mercy and the other well she isn't even human is she" Steve told him.

There was more noise from out side, while Sookie and everyone else looked at who opened the door Cloelia kept her focus on Eric. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Steve draw a gun on Sookie.

"Take one more step Vampire and she gets it"

"Shoot her and everyone here will die, let her go now"

"Honestly what do they see in you, Soldiers some silver chains for our friend here"

As Sookie tried to plead for Bill to be left alone a new voice enter the room by calling out to Steve and then the sound of a gun going off. Steve groaned in pain as he dropped the gun.

"Let them go Fuckward" the new person yelled there was another sound of the gun Steve was calling out in pain and the next thing Cloelia knew the hand that had held her were gone. The moment she was free she wasted no time and moving towards Eric pilling the chains of him as quickly and as carefully as she could.

Once they where off Eric made a direct line for Steve grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the stone steps.

"Eric don't kill him" Sookie tried pleaded from her spot beside.

"Eric" was all Cloelia could get out as the new person started yelling.

"No kill him. Kill the mother fucker"

"Go ahead Martyr us, Martyr us before God" Steve yelled out, "We are willing to die".

Before Eric could even decide the door to the sanctuary opened and Stan walked in an army of Vampires behind him.

"Steve Newlin, you have pushed us to far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your man to come lynch us. Well kill you first, same way we did your father" Stan announced as he moved down towards them.

Before Cloelia could comprehend what was happening Godric was standing on the railing of the upstairs area calling out to them.

"Enough. You came for me I assume, Underling?" Godric questioned to Stan.

Stan gave a disgruntled yes before Godric continued.

"These people have not harmed me. You see we can coexist. Mr Newlin, I do not wish to creat blood shed when none is called for. Help me set an example, if we leave you in peace will you do the same?" Godric put forth.

It was quiet in the sanctuary for a few second before Steve started moving. He kneeled in front of Eric removing his tie and bearing his neck to him.

"I will not negotiate with sub humans, kill me. Do it Jesus will protect me"

"I am actually older then you Jesus. I wish I could have known him but I missed it"

Cloelia knew that this last bit hadn't meant to come out as sarcastic but she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when it sound like it was. Godric then disappeared from view only to appear again behind Steve grabbing him but the scruff of his neck and pulling him from the ground.

"Good people, who of you are willing to die for this mans madness?" Godric questioned as he looked around the room. Cloelia watched as none of hem stepped forward. "That is what I thought. Stand down every one" once all the vampires had let go Godric then order the humans to leave, telling them it was over.

Godric threw Steve to the ground before telling him that his faith in human kind was stronger. Godric then turned to Cloelia putting his hand out for her to grab, Cloelia like always never hesitated as she threaded her fingers through his. He then order the Vampires in the room to follow him. Stan tried to stop him but Godric merely repeated his order.

Once they where out of the building Godric pulled Cloelia's arm around his shoulders and place his arm around her hips lifting her slightly off the ground. He then took of moving through the empty roads and streets at impossible speeds as he took them back home.

Don't forget to leave me a review!


	3. But With a Bang

Just a reminder I don't own anything

And thanks to everyone who has, review, followed and favourited. You guys keep me writing.

No sooner had they left the Fellowship, they where at their house again. Godric took her straight up to her room and closed the door behind them.

"I asked you never to put yourself in any kind of danger like that" Godric practically growled at her.

"This was no different to when I would get captured on purpose, they posed no real threat" Cloelia countered as she sat herself on her bed. "The big question is why where you so willing to go along with their plan"

"Now is not the time for this" Godric said as he turn to leave.

"No now is exactly the time, you what went along with the plan because you wanted to meet the sun is that it?"

Godric looked down avoiding her gaze at all cost. Cloelia shot up from the bed.

"You can't be serious. After all this time, after 2000 years of life together now you can't tell me something"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Then help me understand, like you have in the past. Help me understand!" Cloelia had wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her face into his back.

"I promised you forever, I am sorry I wont be able to give you that" Godric muttered to her. He turned in her arms and wrapped his arms around her, "2000 years have been too long for me. I'm sorry I can't be with you for the rest of your journey like I promised. This world is no longer for me Cloelia"

"You can't just give up like this, why would you give up like this?" Cloelia sounded pained as she looked at him tears started to brim her eyes.

"This world, Cloelia there are people alive today that would welcome me into their lives even though I have killed countless people. Even though at one time I would not have through twice about killing them" Godric told her. "I don't deserve the trust these people would place in me"

"You have killed no more people then any religion have, you have done so many great things in the past hundred years, saved so many lives" Cloelia tried to argue but she could see clearly in his eyes that he was ready to meet this end.

Cloelia's tears started cascading. She let out a sob as he held her closer to him and started stroking her hair. He didn't say anything just held her as wept. They sat their for a good while just holding each other, until a knock at the door interrupted them.

"I have decided to pass on your guardian ship to Eric, He is the only one I trust with your life" Godric muttered into her hair.

Godric gave Cloelia a kiss on the forehead muttering that they had guests because of his return. He let her go and answered the door not surprised to find Eric on the other side. He stalked into the room taking in Cloelia expression and raising an eyebrow at her.

"Your guests are waiting for you" Eric informed him, "And Sookie requires a jacket".

"Go" Cloelia told Godric as she wiped a few stray tears away, "I'll be down shortly and I'll bring down a jacket for Sookie"

Godric turned and left but Eric lingered, Cloelia walked into her closet picking out a light green dress with a gold beaded belt and and gold beaded straps. She walked up to Eric turning and moving her hair so that he could undo her zipper.

"What was all that about?" Eric questioned as Cloelia walked back into her closet.

"I was overwhelmed by his returning safely"

"Then why did I feel so much guilt coming from him?" Eric questioned again, as he peaked into her closet. Having live together for nearly a thousand years they had of course seen each other naked it was inevitable but he never passed up an opportunity to peak in on her.

"He felt guilt about having put me through so much worry" Cloelia explained as she pulled the dress on, she walked back out to Eric letting him zip up the back of the dress. After he zipped it she let it all fall at her feet as she walked back into the closet and grabbed out a white leather jacket for Sookie.

"It seemed like much more then that. Did he finally confess his love to you?" Eric always joked that Godric secretly loved her as more then a sister. That the whole sister thing was a front for how he truly felt.

"You know that he doesn't think of me like that Eric and neither do I. But if your so set on have a mother for your father I guess you can call me mummy" Cloelia teased giving a small laugh when she watched him make a disgusted face. She did a twirl in front of him.

"How do I look?"

"Like Vampire bait"

"Oh shucks, thanks viking" Cloelia giggled at him before running her hand though her hair trying to let it settle but finding it was being stubborn. After finally letting it fall straight down her back it its natural curls and waves, she headed down stairs.

The room was filled with mostly Vampires and only a few humans who where claimed by Vampires. Cloelia quickly found Sookie giving her the jacket smiling as she handed it over before heading for the kitchen. She poured herself a large glass of wine then headed back out to Godric, taking her normal seat beside him.

As the night wore on many people came to welcomed Godric back. One of them ended up being Sookie's brother Jason who apologised for everything the Fellowship put Godric through and his part in it.

Cloelia was shocked by him, she knew not many humans would this openly be this apologetic. AfterGodric informed him that he always had friend in Dallas Jason went on his way. Cloelia excused her self from Godric's side and went after Jason. She waited back as she watch Eric talk to him before moving after him.

Eric eyed her wearily as she passed him.

"Excuse me Jason" Cloelia gripped him by the upper arm trying to get his attention.

"Oh yeah, ugh sorry" Jason stuttered as he turned to her.

"I wanted to thank you, if it hadn't been for your bravery. I would have been a lot worse off" Cloelia explained as she thanked him.

"Ain't nothing to thank me for, I helped cause it" Jason stuttered out.

"Wether you believe you caused it doesn't matter you seen that the ideology was corrupt and that is brave. Many through out history have feared to stand up to corrupt ideology, it only takes one brave person to start a wave and for that I thank you. You have proven to many Vampires today that there are humans willing to fight for them" Cloelia said as she smiled at him.

"I, I never thought of it that way" Jason muttered more to himself then to her. Cloelia smiled.

"Like my brother said you always have friends here but you will always have a friend on me if you ever find yourself in need of assistance please don't hesitate" Cloelia expressed.

"I.. I ugh don't even know you name"

"Oh forgive me, I'm Cloelia and I'm Godric's sister" Cloelia informed as she held her hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you Cloelia but i need to go talk to my sisters boyfriend" Jason said as he excused himself.

Cloelia smiled as she watched him go but it quickly dropped when she felt Eric's presents close behind fear.

"Since when do you take an interest in humans little witch" Eric chimed at her.

"I have always had an interest in humans, Viking. You just never paid to much attention" Cloelia chimed back at him.

"Godric has requested you return to his side" Eric informed her as he moved away.

Once Cloelia had returned to Godric things had slowed down, there where less people lining up to welcome him back and the room around him was less packed then the lounge room currently was.

Godric took her hand in his as he talked to some of his underlings about what took place at the Fellowship. He would every so often look at her to make sure she was still okay, he always felt more relaxed knowing that she was with him.

The rooms around them suddenly became extremely quiet as Isabel walked while pulling Hugo by his collar after her. She looked as tho she had been crying.

"Here this is the one who betrayed us" Isabel hissed out as she kicked at his knees and sent throw him to the ground.

"Hugo, he is your human is he not" Godric stated to Isabel.

"Yes, he is"

"Do you love him?"

"I… I thought I did"

Godric looked at her for a few seconds before speaking again, "It appears you love him still"

"I do" Isabel started crying, "I'm sorry, but you are my Sheriff, do with him as you please"

"Then, you are free to go" Godric told Hugo, Hugo and mostly all of the people in the room where surprised.

"What!" Stan growled out.

"The human is free to go! And do not return" Godric told them clearly Hugo nodded his head, "I fear it is not safe for you here".

"This is a travesty" Stan said again.

"This is my verdict, Eric escort them out. Make sure that he isn't harmed" Godric demanded of Eric.

"Yes Godric"

"Sheriff we must send a message, that we cannot be betrayed like this" Stan stated after Eric, Isabel and Hugo had left.

"We sent enough of a message when you entered that church" Godric told him. "They fear us enough, we do not need to give them any more cause. This is the end of the topic"

"But Sheriff…" Stan started but silenced when Cloelia stood.

"I do believe my brother has finished talking about it Stan, Leave it" Cloelia hissed at him as she headed for the kitchen, she needed more alcohol if she was going to have to deal with Stan's idiocy all night.

Once she headed back out of the kitchen she made her way over to Sookie having yet to properly speak with her. But as she arrived she found a women in a red dress confronting Sookie. Bill came rushing in calling out to the Vampire Lorena. He explained to Sookie that she had realised him from their bond years ago.

Lorena start sprouting off about spending the two night they where held by the Fellowship in Sookie's hotel room with Bill and the agitation coming off Sookie was strong by this point. Bill told Lorena to leave but she just kept going, Lorena went to touch Bill but Sookie stepped in.

Things after that started to get really heated. Lorena pounced to attack Sookie holding her against the stone table by her throat when Godric appeared gripping Lorena by the throat.

"Retract your fangs" Godric demanded as she gripped tightly on her throat, "Now"

Lorena did as he asked and Godric moved her away from Sookie making her lean against one of their lounges.

"I neither know, nor care who you are" Godric started. "But in this area and certainly in this nest I am the authority. Do you understand?" Godric questioned.

"Yes Sheriff" Lorena answered softly. Godric then released her throat.

"This human has proven herself today to be courageous, and loyal friend to our kind. And yet you treat her like a child does a dragon fly. Pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us"

"She provoked me" Lorena tried to explain.

"And your provoked me, you disrupted the peace in my own home. Something myself and my sister do not take kindly. I could snap you like a twig but I haven't and why is that?"

"It's your choice"

"Indeed it is. You're an old Vampire. I can tell, you've had hundreds of years to better yourself but you haven't. Your still a savage. And I fear for all of us, humans and Vampires. If this behaviour persists"

Godric then turned to Bill.

"You. You seem to know her?"

"Yes Sheriff" Bill almost groaned out.

"Escort her from the nest" Bill turned to Sookie who told him it was fine.

"I wish you out of my area by before dawn" Godric said finally. Lorena moved slowly to the door with Bill right behind her. Cloelia took this time to go and stand next to Sookie, putting a hand on her arm in a silent question of asking if she was okay. Sookie nodded her head at her.

Godric nodded at them as he made his way back to his seat, Isabel who had just returned followed him close behind. While Cloelia stayed with Sookie.

"That was brave" Cloelia commented as she turned to Sookie.

"I'm sorry for making a commotion" Sookie apologies as she started picking things off the ground.

"Please, don't worry that has to be the most interesting thing that's happened in this house in a long time" Cloelia gave her a small smile.

Sookie was going to reply when they were interrupted.

"Excuse me everyone" the room became dead quiet. "If I could have your attention, My name is Luke McDonald, I'm a member of the fellowship of the sun. I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin"

The next thing Cloelia knew was pain. There was agonising pain running up her left side. Her ears where ringing and her head was pounding.

Smoke was darkness was the first thing she could see. Cloelia tried moving but her body wouldn't cooperate. She could hear someone talking but she couldn't make out who. She tried to move her head so she could see where Godric was but there was too much laying around.

"Godric.." She tried heaving out, her magic was too low she didn't have a chance of healing herself like this. Her voice sounded like a rasp.

She went to try again when Isabel's face appear in front of her. She looked panicked and quickly called to Godric louder, she then place one of her hand to Cloelia's side.

"She's bleeding heavily Godric" Isabel informed him once he was close enough.

"Eric" Godric called in urgency. "You will give her your blood" Godric ordered Eric once he had reached them, even tho Eric couldn't refuse he still sent a questioning look at Godric. He had never once over the 1000 years told Eric to give Cloelia her blood, Godric was always the one to do it.

As Eric bit into his arm and placed it at Cloelia's mouth. He groaned as she latched on and began drinking, her one good arm held his to her mouth. Cloelia closed her eyes as she felt the pain and burning start to subside. There was a clink of metal hitting the ground as any bullets where pushed out of her body.

Godric helped sit her up as she started to heal stroking her back as she drank. Once she was completely healed Eric pulled his arm away.

"Why did you not heal her?" Eric questioned as he moved to stand.

"I have not fed in a while my blood would not be as strong to heal her" Godric lied, both he and Cloelia knew it. If Godric was indeed ready to Meet the Sun then he was passing on his Bond with Cloelia to the person he trusted the most.

Eric didn't seem to buy this but he let it rest as he moved back over to where Bill and Sookie stood. Godric pulled Cloelia up from the ground and hugged her tightly.

"Forgive me I swore to protect you and all that seem to be happening is you get hurt" Godric muttered into her hair.

"Don't you couldn't have know" She mumbled back at him.

"Come, we must go to Comilla it will be safe there" Godric said as he walked them outside. This time instead of running them he picked her up bridal style and flew them to the hotel. There where many Vampires when they arrived in the lobby and each of the turned and looked at Godric when he walked in still with Cloelia in his arms and this time with Eric right behind him.

After arranging several room, Godric took Cloelia up to their room and set her on the bed before disappearing. Cloelia was still in a state of shock. She moved toward the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. There was fresh pink skin the left side of her where she had been burnt. There was dirt and ash littering her skin and pieces of Vampires in her hair.

She heard the shower turn on behind her finding Godric as the one to turn it on. He coaxed her out of her clothes and helped her into the shower before leaving her again. Cloelia just stood there in a trans, letting the water wash over her. Her brain was trying to play catch up, trying to sort everything out.

But she couldn't help but think to herself why was this affecting her when she had seen so many worse thing in the past. Was it because the house was the one place she has always thought would be safe from people trying to hurt them. She just couldn't wrap her head around it.

As she slowly settled down she started washing her head pulling out chunks of Vampire as she went and once she had finished she moved out of the shower and found a change of night cloths laying on the toilet for her.

A pair of blue silk summer PJ's, she smiled. Godric was always the thoughtful one, as she dressed and braided her hair as it dried. A knock came at the door just as she reached for it. Godric was on the other side he gave her a soft smile as he stepped back letting her out before he walked in.

Cloelia rolled her eyes as she noticed Eric perched on the bed in a new tank top and sweats. She walked past him over to where the mini bar was, as she opened it she pulled a bottle of beer out. As she chugged the bottle she was intently aware of Eric's eyes on her.

"Problem Viking?" She questioned as she threw the empty bottle in the bin and grabbed another out.

"I'm paying for those" Eric drawled out.

"That's nice" Cloelia said as she moved the pillows on one side of the bed she she could lean back against the headboard. She had her legs out in front of her and crossed at the ankle.

"Your going to have pleasurable dreams tonight" Eric purred at her.

"After all that I doubt it"

A cold hand circled around her ankle and she was suddenly pulled down the bed. Eric now hovered over her, his hands on either side of her head. He was caging her in.

"You won't be able to help it" Eric purred into her ear. Before Cloelia could make a snarky response the bathroom door opened and Godric walked out. He stopped slightly when he noticed Eric over Cloelia raising an eyebrow at them. As Eric moved off her Cloelia took another swig of her beer and moved back up the bed.

Eric and Godric moved to the lounge in front of the Tv and talked amongst their selves as Cloelia kept drinking. It was getting close to dawn before she was informed that Eric would be resting with them. Cloelia groaned with annoyance as she moved into the middle of the bed and it was dawn. Facing away from Eric, she buried her head into Godric's back once he was in bed.

Considering how long she had been awake it too her an extremely long time for her to sleep. Her body was tired but her mind wasn't she kept thinking over the events of the past couple of days and by the time she did fall asleep. She was going to wake up more confused then ever.

Thanks for reading don't forget to review.


	4. Hard to say Goodbye

Okie Dokie. I own nothing,

And again thank you to everyone who has commented, followed and Favourited.

Cloelia was laying in the field behind her house. The breeze was cool for it being so close to autumn but the sun was keeping her warm. The tall grass was swaying gently as she stared at the sky.

She could feel two fingers tracing their way up the middle of her stomach, it was then when she realised she was completely naked. As the two fingers made their way up someone was placing open mouth kisses on her stomach, following the same path as the fingers.

As she looked down she saw a crop of blonde hair, as the person made their way towards her she closed her eyes letting her head fall back into the grass. Relaxing in the feeling of it all, but when the movement stopped she opened her eyes.

Cloelia came face to face with Eric and his piercing blue eyes. He wore a smug smile on his face.

"Now, now little witch. You can't fall asleep so soon on me" Eric purred above. She leaned up resting on her elbow so that their faces where just inches apart.

"How are you out in the day light?" Cloelia questioned.

Eric let out a laugh and he ignored her question. He put one hand behind her head pulling her the final inches to his lips, as they kissed Cloelia's arms moved from supporting her to wrapping around his neck pulling him deeper into her.

Eric slowly lowered her to the ground and moved settling his entire body on hers. He pulled away smirking as he started kissing his way down her neck and body. Eric smiled up at her again as he lowered himself between her legs, her body clenched in anticipation and she gasped as she felt his…

Cloelia jolted up from her sleep, her body was throbbing and she felt the heat rising over her body. Needing to get out of the bed, she made to move but found it next to impossible with two sets of arms over her. Her face had been pressed into Godric's chest and Eric was pressed against her back. Godric's arm had been around her shoulders but with her sitting up was around her waist and Eric's was sitting low on her stomach.

She tried moving their arms gently but both of them being technically dead it was heavy dead weight. She then next tried pushing against Godric's chest trying to get him to roll onto his back which didn't work. Rolling around in his grip she made to try getting Eric to roll over but she found that he was already awake.

"Have a pleasant dream did we?" Eric purred which caused a pleasant shiver to run down Cloelia spin.

"No actually some creep was touching me" Cloelia retorted at him.

"Oh really, it doesn't smell like it was creepy" Eric purred again as he used the hand he had wrapped around her to pull her closer, "Tell me where you dreaming of me".

Cloelia's face burned with embarrassment, she placed a hand on his chest and put as much power into it which in turn set Eric flying from the bed and landing heavily on the floor. Cloelia took this chance to slide out from under Godric's arm and ran to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her, leaning against it she tried to will her body to calm down.

"It wasn't that good honestly" Cloelia chimed to herself.

"It must have been pretty good if your so embarrassed by it" Eric's voice called from the other side of the door.

"I'd hit you if I wouldn't brake my hand doing it" Cloelia called back. "Can you grab me some clothes please I want to get some food".

"Oh, letting me choose you clothing thats going to be fun" he sounded sarcastic but she knew he was going to come back with something leather and tight and it made her automatically regret.

It wasn't minutes later that a knock came at the door. Cloelia tried to open it so that she would only be only grabbing the clothes but Eric being much stronger then her pushed through and pushing her further in and leaning back against the door as he closed it.

He looked her up and down, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Well strip down for me" Eric demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest. In one hand was her clothing and she was right while the pants looked like denim, the shirt was leather.

"Really you want me to look like a Dom?" Cloelia questioned, "Where are the thigh leather boots, with the fuck me heals?"

"Your legs are fuck me enough" Eric smirked at her.

Cloelia scowled at him, she sat down on the toilet lid and looked at him with annoyance.

"Get out"

"Strip for me first"

"I'll wake up Godric"

Eric merely snorted at the empty threat. Cloelia was never one to wake Godric during the day for anything. But then again Godric was a heavy sleeper, unless she was in real danger would be the only time he would be roused.

Giving a sigh, Cloelia finally conceded. She stood up putting her hand out for the clothes which Eric handed over to her with a smug smile. Doing the pants first, she pulled on an extremely tight pair of dark skinny leg jeans. When she did the shirt she turned her back on him, which she realised was stupid because of the mirror but she didn't care.

Once she had the shirt on she zipped up the front and she felt Eric hands doing up the stings tightly on the back. He took every opportunity to touch her sink causing her to shiver.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it" Eric chimed at her.

She just rolled her eyes at him and headed for the door. Once she was out she noted that Godric hadn't woken she grabbed her bag, once she was out of the room she let out a sigh of relief.

Eric was over the top, he always had been. Pushing people was his number one joy of life beside life itself that is. Once she had made it to the bar off from the lobby, she ordered a burger with the lot and a side of fries. The waitress looked at her oddly before moving away from where she sat.

She sat in front of one of the Tv's, on it was Steve and Sarah Newlin and Nan Flanagan where arguing about the events of the night before. By the time her food arrived she was more then starved, she tipped the waitress well before digging in.

She was nearly halfway through when Sookie appeared in the bar, she smiled and wave as she headed in Cloelia's direction.

"Good afternoon" Sookie said cheerfully as she took a seat next to her.

"Afternoon" Cloelia replied as she took another bite of her burger.

They sat in silence for a few moment, but Sookie opened her mouth several times. She kept wanting to ask something but didn't seem to be able to find the words.

"You can ask what ever you want Sookie. You really can't upset me" Cloelia told her.

"Well, last night after the bomb went off. Eric was hit with silver bullet and he acted as if he was going to die so I would suck the bullets out but then I was informed that his body would have pushed them out as he heal and the only reason he did that was so I would have his blood in me" Sookie started off quickly. "And today when I was sleeping I had a sex dream about him and it was all messed up"

"It's what happens when you drink their blood" Cloelia replied lamely but she couldn't help but feel annoyed that Sookie also had Eric's blood.

"Yeh, I was informed about that after, but it's never happened before with Bill those kind of dreams" Sookie explained.

"I have never had those kind of dreams when I've had to have Godric's blood" Cloelia explained, "But the first time I had Godric's blood he was only about 50 years of so it would be as potent then but I have had it within the last hundred and it still never had affected me"

"So, because your used to it, you don't have the dreams and the reason I haven't had those dreams of Bill is because he isn't as old as Eric" Sookie reasoned.

"Think of it this way, every person they drink from leaves essences of them in their blood stream. Eric being the highly sexual person that he often feeds during sex which means the person has more endorphins in their blood stream when he ingests it which means that those endorphins stay in his system" Cloelia explained. "Godric on the other hand didn't feed like that. Which is why I probably never had that kind of response with his blood"

"That's just a theory right?" Sookie questioned.

"Yes, but it's plausible" Cloelia answered as she leaned back in the seat looked at Sookie.

Sookie looked thoughtful for a little while taking in what Cloelia had said to her. As she thought Cloelia called over to the waitress ordering to cocktail for herself and Sookie.

After a while of just sitting Cloelia started asking Sookie and her life. They settled into easy conversation for much of the afternoon that it was well into the evening and they had had several drinks. Once it was past sunset many vampires started flooding into the bar, Bill included. He smiled at Cloelia as he took a seat down beside Sookie.

"Nan Flanagan is here wishing to speak to all of us after last night" Bill informed them.

"Well I better head back to Godric" Cloelia said as she excused herself from the couple.

As she reached their Suite she found Godric and Eric sitting on the lounges talking to each other. They both looked at her as she entered the room, Godric raised an eyebrow at her clothing and Cloelia mere looked at Eric to answer his silent question.

"Nan will be here shortly" Godric told her.

"Yeah, let me go get change" Cloelia told him as she picked up a bag that was seated by the lounge, Godric must have had someone grab some of their clothes. As she changed out of the clothes Eric had gotten her and into a royal blue off the shoulder dress she heard several knocks at the door to their Suite.

When she appeared from the bathroom there several people already in their suite Nan included.

"How nice of you to join us Cloelia" Nan greeted her with fake pleasantries.

"Oh Nan, let keep the visits to centuries apart next time yeh" Cloelia's voice dripped with sarcasm. Nan ignored her as she waited for Cloelia to take a seat next to Sookie on the lounge across from Godric.

"Do you have any fucking idea, the kind of PR mess you've made. And who had to fucking clean that shit up me" Nan started in on them. "Not you, Me! I should drain every one of you bastards"

"Stan raided the church on his own" Eric informed her. "None of us knew anything about it"

"Oh really because everyone who met Stan in the last three hundred years, knew he had a kink about slaughter humans, but you his nest mates, his Sheriff had no clue" Nan patronised.

"And how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it" Isabel jumped.

"Not my problem" Nan rushed back "Yours"

"Don't talk to him that way" Eric hissed at her in Godric's defence. Cloelia leaned placing a hand on Eric's leg giving him a warning.

"Don't speak to me that way" Nan retorted. "Let's get to the point. How'd they manage to abduct you?"

"They would have taken one of us sooner of later, I offered myself" Godric explained.

Eric looked shocked at this revelation, he looked from Godric then to Cloelia in questioned but she mere gave his leg a squeeze.

"Why?" Nan demanded.

"Why not? Godric retorted at her.

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you went willingly" Nan tried to reason out loud.

"What do you think?" Godric asked her.

"I think your out of your mind. And then I hear about a traitor"

"Irrelevant, only a rumour" Godric explained quickly. "I'll take full responsibility"

"You bet you are" Nan told him.

"You cold bitch" Eric said out into the quietness of the room.

"Listen. This is a national Vampire disaster, and no body at the top has any sympathy for any of you. Sheriff you fucked up, your fired"

Godric nodded his head at he verdict, "I Agrees. Of course, Isabel should take my place, she played no part in my disgrace"

"Godric, fight back" Isabel tried to reason him. Godric turned to look at Cloelia, she could see it in his eyes. He had given up, he had chooses the time.

Eric started stuttering, "What…. What are you saying… you don't have to take shit from her. She's a bureaucrat, you don't have to take shit from her"

"You want to lose your area Viking" Nan threatened.

"Oh you don't have that kind of power" Eric responded darkly.

"Hey, I'm on tv, try me" she threatened again.

"I'm to blame" Isabel interrupted, "I should have contained Stan, the second he Godric went missed"

"Enough" Godric ordered. Isabel stopped. "I remove myself from all positions of Authority"

"Works for me" Nan said before turning her attention to Cloelia. "Your awfully quiet over there witch, anything to add?"

Cloelia looked at Godric, before shaking her head. If this is what he wanted then she wouldn't stop him. But Sookie started moving beside her, the girl looked distraught but the thought of Godric loosing his position.

"Miss Flanagan, Godric rescued me from a really large rapist, who probably would have killed me. If he didn't"

"That's nice" Nan brushed her off. "Moving on"

But Sookie interrupted again, "Then he rescued humans in that church plus a who lot of vampires. You think it's a PR mess now, it could have been a hundred, a thousand times worse. You should thank him"

"For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss poor judgement? I think not" Nan said. Eric jolted up from his seat which Cloelia copied putting herself in front of him.

"Eric don't" Cloelia hissed as she pushed her hands against his chest.

"Eric" Godric demanded from behind Cloelia. "It doesn't matter"

Eric looked down at Cloelia's hand before moving backwards. He moved to stand near the door while Cloelia stood close behind him, ready to move if she need too.

"Tell me about the Bombing" Nan then demanded.

Godric started explained but Cloelia wasn't really paying attention she was keeping a close eye on Eric. She could tell that he wasn't calming down and as she reached out to touch him to trying and calm him down she slapped her hand away.

She tried a second time and this time he didn't shy away as she touched his arm bringing his anger down slowly. Once he was calm enough Cloelia moved back to her seat and Eric followed taking his as well.

"What a fucking disaster, your all lucky I don't send you all to the Magister. Godric come to my Suite to fill out the forms"

"Soon," Godric started, "First, I have something to say. I'm sorry, I apologies for all the harm I have caused, for all our lost ones human and vampire. I will make amends, I swear" Godric said by the end he was looking directly at Cloelia, tears started to well up in her eyes. No, he couldn't do this now. Not after everything that just happened.

She could feel a sob rise up in her throat but she swallowed it down blinking quickly to banish the tears that threaten to spill.

"Take it easy, it's just a few signatures" Nan said not really grasping what he was saying. This was the last thing Cloelia could stand, she stood quickly and headed out the door slamming it as she left. She couldn't stop the sob as she reached the stair well.

She collapsed on the stairs half way up. She hugged herself as she let out a sob her head resting forward on her knees as her tears started flowing more freely. She was just slumped there crying knowing she was about to loose her brother, best friend all in one go.

She didn't lift her head as she hear a set of foot steps on the stair but she knew it was Eric. She cried worse when she felt him sit on the stair beside her. He didn't say anything just let her cry and leaned his head against her.

They had been sitting there for well over half an hour when Godric appeared near them. Cloelia looked up at him with a tear stained face. He touched both their cheeks.

"Come, we must talk" was all he said as he offered them both one of his hands. He lead them to the roof. He stood out in the middle of the helipad and turned to them. Eric was the first to move towards him.

"2000 years is enough" Godric told them.

"I can't except this" Eric croaked out. "It's insanity"

"Our existence in insanity, we don't belong here" Godric said more to Eric then Cloelia.

"But we are here" Eric yelled.

"It's not right. We're not right"

"You taught me there is no right or wrong. Only survival or death"

"I told a lie" Godric said lamely. "As it turns out"

"I will keep you alive by force if I have too" Eric'c voice broke again and this time Cloelia let out a sob too. Godric looked at her, he raised a hand beckoning her forward. She took his hand and stood by his side.

"Even if you could why would you be so cruel"

"Godric, inte gör det." Eric pleaded with him (Godric, don't do it).

"Det finns århundraden av tro och kärlek mellan oss." Godric told him. He looked at Cloelia and then back at Eric. (There are centuries of faith and love between us.)

"Snälla du. Snälla du" Eric started as he started weeping hard. He fell to his knees. "Snälla du. Godric" (Please. Please. – Please. Godric)

"Far. Bror. Son" Godric chanted to Eric. (Father brother son)

"You both have to let me go" Godric told them.

"I won't let you die alone" Eric stated as he kneeled tall.

"Yes you will, Jag lita på dig att hålla cloelia säker" Godric told him as he held out the hand that connected Cloelia and himself to Eric. (I am trusting you to keep Cloelia safe)

"Godric" Cloelia whimpered. He turned to her, cupping the back of her neck he pulled her head towards him so that their foreheads met.

"Soror, ut ego me non valeo vivere verumtamen. Ita et vidimus gaudeo tibi fuerit mecum." Godric whispered to her as they stared int each others eyes. (Sister, live for me as I am not strong enough to keep going. We have been through so much together and I am glad it has been you by my side.)

"Frater, non autem per aliquid immutavit. Utinam non esset tempus, sed intellegent vestrum. Utinam conveniam ad te sicut sol." Cloelia sobbed as she spoke. (Brother, I would not have changed anything we went through. I wish our time could be longer, but I will come to understand your decision. I wish to stay with you as you meet the sun)

"Obsecro, ignosce." Godric muttered as he pulled away from her. (Please, forgive.)

Godric placed a hand on Eric's should getting him to look up at him. Godric moved that hand to touch the side of Eric's face as he looked from Eric to Cloelia.

"Eric, you will take Cloelia inside with you. As your maker, I command you" Godric commanded Eric. Cloelia's eyes widened as the words hit her. Eric looked at Godric for a long time before getting to his feet uneasily grabbing Cloelia by the upper arm and pulling her with him.

"No… No.. Godric. Eric let go of me." Cloelia screamed trying to fight against the vampire. "Frater, Frater".

"Semper amabo te, soror." Godric called to her, (I will always love you, Sister).

As they reached the stair, Eric had grabbed ahold of both her arms putting her in front of himself as he led. Her last glimpse of Godric was of him smiling into the nearly breaking dawn.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave me a review.


	5. New Start New Life

Sorry its taken so long for this chapter guys, I've been pretty busy. But anyway here's the new chapter remember to review and thank you for everyone who has review, favourited and followed. Love you all

They had only just made it onto their floor in the hotel when Cloelia felt it. Her entire body burned and her heart lurched, her legs gave out from under her as she gave a loud wail. Eric understood what this meant as he looked at her, tears of his own running down his face. He knelt down beside her pulling her into his chest.

He picked her up from the ground and carried her back to his room. He placed her gently on the bed and sat behind her pulling her between his legs and curling himself into her back.

He had refrained from putting his arms around her until Cloelia pulled his arms around her.

She pulled them so they when over the very edge of her shoulders and folded them in front of her.

"Do you want to stay here the day?" Eric asked her after she had calmed down enough. She didn't say anything only nodded her response. He uncurled himself from her and walked over to one of his suitcases pulling out a spear tank top.

He passed it too her, he expected her to head into the bathroom to change but she got off the bed and changed in front of him. She then slipped under the cover and laid on her side staring at the wall blankly. Eric started to get undress and ready for his rest.

He slide into the other side of the bed laying on his back. Out of the corner of his eye, he watch Cloelia cast a look at him over her shoulder at him. She was debating something by the look on her face. After a few seconds she rolled onto her back and then onto her other side to face him.

Eric followed suit so that they both lay facing each other. While Eric's tears had stopped and Cloelia had calmed down immensely, she still had tears silently running down her face.

"What happens now?" Cloelia questioned softly, her voice thick with tears..

"You will come live with me in Shreveport, along with my progeny Pam" Eric informed her.

Cloelia nodded at this, she figured this much. Eric pulled her close to him keeping an arm wrapped around her waist. She didn't try to move back, this is what she wanted. She wanted the comfort. She closed the final distance between them by burying her head in his chest.

They where awake for a long time but soon everything started catching up, their eye's drooped and they both fell sleep.

Someone was knocking at the door, she knew that much as her half asleep and half awake brain was laying on a cloud of blissful ignorance but when the person who had their arms wrapped around her moved was then that she started falling from the cloud. She sat up looking around the room.

Eric was moving towards the door quickly an annoyed look on his face. He looked at Cloelia before he opened the door revealing Nan Flanagan looking as impatient as ever. She pushed herself into the room and looked around. She raise an eyebrow at Cloelia in Eric's bed.

"Your both here good" Nan said as she moved to the lounges in the adjoining room, seating herself on the lounge looking at them both expectantly.

Cloelia moved from the bed to sit on the lounge opposite Nan and Eric took a seat beside her.

"I would firstly like to give you my sympathy on Godric's passing, he was one of the oldest Vampires of the new world and he will be greatly missed" Nan started in her monotone voice. "Now to the second order of business, the Authority have raised concerns about you Cloelia and seeing as I am the closest, I'm the lucky one who gets to deal with it"

"What's their problem this time?" Cloelia questioned looking off bored to the distance, he felt empty and hollow.

"They wish to know what you will be meeting your true death" Nan stated simply.

"When I choose to, though I have no idea why that would be a problem of the Authority, do they honestly believe I am that much of a threat" Cloelia challenged to Nan. Eric had become tense beside her.

"They feel that with your power and knowledge of the Vampire community you would be of great danger if you where ever turn your back on it" Nan told her.

"I have knowledge of all the supernatural communities, they really should be Afraid" Cloelia voice was harsh, Nan raised an eye brow at her. "They should also remember the last time they were poking their nose in my business"

"The Authority remember quiet clearly" Nan answered with her eyes down.

"I have just lost my brother, and the Authority do not have the decency to let me have proper time to grieve" Cloelia seethed at Nan.

"The Authority wish only to discuss who will be taking over being your handler" Nan explained as she started rifling through her bag. "Seeing that Isabel will be becoming the sheriff of this area the Authority believe she will be the best candidate"

"No, the handler ship has already been handed over. Godric gave it too Eric" Cloelia told her.

"And when did this happen?" Nan questioned as she looked at Eric.

"It only happened this morning before Godric met the true death" Eric stated quickly as he continued to stare at Cloelia trying to figure out just how and when it did actually happen.

"Well, very well then. You will have to sign these Mr Northman" Nan pushed the papers towards Eric. They where simply paper, drawn up when the Authority first came into existence. By that time most of the Vampire world knew who she was and while Godric and herself had kept just how she managed to live for so long a secret. Many had speculated but the Authority where the only ones who tried to force it out of Godric.

When it became evident that Cloelia could end them all in defence of Godric they came up with the handler. Godric was to always keep Cloelia in check and they would be left alone. As long as she never killed a Vampire then they would never ask for her death.

Eric finished signing the paper, Nan stood putting them back into her bag. She bided them a good evening and left the room. Cloelia moved from the lounge back to the bed, she moved the pillows so that she was leaning comfortably against the head board.

"I guess I should explain some things then" Cloelia said she Eric sat at the end of the bed looking at her.

"When did I become you handler really?" Eric questioned. Cloelia knew how much it pained Godric to keep from Eric how she came to be.

"The night of the explosion. When I drank your blood to heal, its how I've lived for so long. When Godric first found me, my father had been murder by a werewolf. He killed the werewolf and then took me to where he had been staying at the time. He offered me a deal and I took it" Cloelia explained.

"The blood is sacred" Eric muttered to himself.

"He wanted to tell you, but it wasn't safe. For a long time after certain problems the Authority kept a close eye on Godric and I. He wouldn't risk letting you get involved" Cloelia whispered.

"How long will it last, my blood, how long will it keep you alive?" Eric questioned.

"When it first started with Godric, he was having to give me blood every day or so but he was very young then his blood didn't hold the same power, the last time he gave me blood was 1800" Cloelia explained, "But you will feel when its getting close again".

Eric seemed content with the answer, he then changed the subject to having to go back to Shreveport. He told her that they would need to spend the evening packing away her things away to shipping them to his house.

After that Cloelia went back to her room changed before meeting Eric in the lobby. Eric flew them back to the house, while much of it was in ruins the bedrooms where nearly completely untouched.

Eric found boxes in the garage and brought them up to her room. They spent several hours going through her room and packing away everything and while Cloelia knew it would be unavoidable that they would have to do Godric's room as well.

The sadness rolled off Eric as they walked into his room. There were books everywhere and different artefacts from every place they had lived. Eric excused himself to find newspaper to wrap things in. Cloelia just stood in the middle of the room looking around.

"Esto, frater." Cloelia spoke softly to the room. (Be at peace, brother)

She focused on putting his books into boxes but she was distracted by someone who wasn't Eric behind her.

"I am so very sorry Cloelia" Isabel spoke softly to her.

Cloelia looked toward Isabel, who looked as tho had been crying as well. The two women hugged each other tightly.

"Eric informed me that you will be leaving with him tomorrow night" Isabel said once they had released each other.

"Godric made him promise to protect me and he has taken over as my handler" Cloelia explained as she moved back to the books.

"But is this what you want?" Isabel asked her softly.

Cloelia smiled at Isabel, "I think it's time for a change anyway, Isabel and I wouldn't be able to stay here anymore. There's to many memories"

Isabel nodded and by this time Eric had returned. She helped them finish of packing everything. It was nearly dawn when they finished, once they finished Eric informed them that someone would be around to pick up the in the next day or so.

Once Eric flew Cloelia back to the hotel, she headed back up to her room. Changing into her PJ's and getting into bed. It took a while for her to get to sleep but once she was asleep she slept through the night.

After waking up the next evening and catching a flight from Dallas to Shreveport. Eric's progeny had brought a car to the airport for them which made it better to load her 4 suit cases into instead of Eric having to carry them and her even though she knew he would be able too.

They drove through the busy streets from the airport, and into a more suburban setting. Until they where almost on the outskirts of the City when Eric pulled up to a gate. He pulled a card out of the glove box and swiped it against a post off to the side of the drive way.

The gates swung open and revealed a modest two story house with a triple door garage off to the side parking the car out front, Eric got out and went straight for the boot. Cloelia got out looking over the house, she was surprised.

"I was expecting a mansion" Cloelia muttered under her breath.

"This is only the outside" Eric told her as he carried her bags into the house. Cloelia noticed camera's at the entry way. He was right, when she walked into the entrance it was nearly over the top. The entrance lead straight into the a sunken in lounge room with three crimson lounges, book cases lined two of the three walls and a fire place took up position on the final was.

Eric walked straight through the Lounge room and down a corridor off the left. As Cloelia followed him down the corridor she noted that was a big over the top kitchen. For most Vampires a kitchen was never needed, even Godric's kitchen was smaller.

He walked past two sets of stairs and down to the last door in the hallway. When he opened the door, he revealed a small sitting room with a tv mounted on all wall off to the left of them, with two doors on either side and on the opposite wall was large double doors. Surrounding the one window in the room was a book shelf that took up the entire wall.

Eric put her luggage down close to the lounge, he moved opening on of the door to her left which revealed a large walk in wardrobe. It had wall length black cupboards through out the room, some doors had glass casing where the shoes and jewellery would go. He opened the next door to reveal a large bathroom with a free standing bathtub and shower off to the side.

And then finally he went to the double door and revealed a large kingsize four post bed in the centre of the room a large bay window lined the back wall. There was a work desk off to the corner of the room.

"I will have to give you a tour some other time. But now you have to get changed. Pam has put some appropriate clothing for Fangtasia in the closet" Eric informed her as he turned he left.

After getting changed into an extremely tight leather dress and a pair of matching knee high leather boots, she grabbed the leather jacket as well. Once she found Eric in the lounge room they set off to Fangtasia.

"While we are in the club, you are to stay by my side at all time" Eric looked at her as he drove. He had to admit she looked good in the leather. It made her boobs perky and showed just enough to leave to the imagination.

"I know this Eric. Your not the first sheriff, I've been with remember" Cloelia replied as a wave of sadness washed over her.

Eric gave a stiff nod, the rest of their drive was quiet, once they reached the club. Eric took them through a book door straight into his office, standing their waiting was a women who wore a pair of leather pants and a tight leather top. She had long dirty blond hair that was down and a little bit too much make up.

"Welcome back" She drawled as she looked at Eric, "Oh look you brought me a snack" Cloelia merely raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Pamela this is Cloelia, Godric's sister" Eric introduced.

"Well when Eric said Godric had a sister, I didn't think she was a breather" Pam drawled as she looked cloelia over.

"I'd watch yourself child, I may be a breather but I have live far longer then you will ever" Cloelia mimicked Pam's drawl as she spoke.

"Child! Don't insult me" Pam flared at this.

"When you have your 2000th birthday please come and look me up" Cloelia warned her calmly.

"That's impossible, breathers don't live that long" Pam looked at her in astonishment.

"No but witches can" Cloelia answered.

Pam looked at her stunned, "Well, I'd forgotten all about you little she devils. Well, welcome to our humble abode".

"Why thank you child" Cloelia smiled as Pam's eyebrows twitched. Eric interrupted them by asking Pam for a report on what had happened since he left. She told him there where several people from out of sat there wishing to greet him and inform them that would be in the state.

Eric stalked from his office to the bar, he moved through the crowd to his seat up on the stage. Cloelia paused as she walked after him, the club was in full swing and the highly sexual auror was thick. She felt all eyes on her when she approached Eric on the stage. He merely gestured to the seat on his left for her to sit on.

Most of the people in the room went back to dancing or talking but they where all curious about her. Which made her feel a lot more confident, being here no body knew who she was. No body knew what she was.

"I can feel the excitement rolling off you" Eric whispered into her ear, this caused a few curious glances.

"Being here. It's the first time in a long time I've been somewhere, where no body knows who I am. It nice." Cloelia said as she leaned back in the seat.

Eric placed a hand on her knee as the first lot of people came to see Eric. She knew he didn't mean anything by it but having his blood in her system was having a bad affect on her body. He seemed to pick up on this and moved his hand further up her leg, Cloelia knew even though she wanted to move his hand, she loved the feeling of it against her skin.

His hand kept slipping up her leg and she tried to act as if it didn't affect her but Eric knew it did, their bond made sure of that. He was drawing patterns on the inside of her thigh as he spoke with a vampire about their stay. All the while Cloelia tried to keep herself from looking at him.

Pam smiled at her from across the room, it was an almost knowing smile like she knew what and why Eric was doing what he was doing. As the evening wore on, Eric made things worse and worse.

By the time the bar closed, Cloelia was hyper sensitive, Pam raised an eye brow at her when she finally entered the office behind Eric. Eric sat behind his desk while Cloelia sat on the lounge off to the side. Pam started counting the money on the table in front of Eric before putting it in the safe.

"Well, while it has been an enjoyable evening, I'm going to feed" Pam drawled as she walked out of the office closing the door behind her.

"Are you just going to ignore it?" Eric questioned Cloelia, "I can smell you from here".

"If you had of stopped touching me then you wouldn't be able too" Cloelia shot him a dirty look as she kicked her legs up onto the lounge but the next thing she knew she was on the desk in front of where Eric sat. Her arse was right on the edge and and her head hanging off the edge.

She bolted up into a sitting position trying to close her legs that he kept well and truly open. He had a sly grin on his face as he looked at her.

"I can help ease your ache if you let me" Eric whispered as he brought her feet onto the arm rest of the chair and started kissing down her leg. He nibbled lightly on the skin as he made his way down.

"Eric…. We… we shouldn't" Cloelia started panting.

"But you want too, don't you. Because I've wanted to for centuries" he looked at her with his crystal blue eyes, his hands came up to rest on her panties giving a quick tug ripping them. "Say you want this Cloelia, be my queen" he mumbled as a finger to rub her clit, her head fell back and a moan escaped he used his spare hand he get her to lay back down on the desk

His fingers started exploring her, he had two fingers inside of her while his thumb worked her clit.

"Say it Cloelia, say you'll be my queen" His voice was thick as he watched her wrath in front of him, he curled his fingers in her watching as she arched her back off the table.

"Please, Eric" She panted.

"Say it Cloelia"

"I'll be your queen, just please" Cloelia cried out, she was so close when she started feeling his fangs pierce her skin when she….

Bolted up right in her bed, there was a loud noise coming from somewhere in the house and her head was playing catch up. She looked around the room, how did she get here the memories of the night before slowly came back to her. She and Eric hadn't done anything, and she didn't know if she was disappointed or not.

The noise kept going, she moved from the bed seeing it was nearly 3 in the after noon. The mover person was meant to be here today. She picked up her dressing gown and walked through the house the gate security camera showed a man in van wanting entrance. She buzzed him in and went to answer the door.

The man drove right up to the front door, and as he got out Cloelia could automatically tell what he was. His energy rippled off him.

"Mr Northman asked me to deliver these as soon as I could" the man said as he moved to the back of the truck and opened the roller door.

"Thank these are mine, I'm Cloelia" she extended her hand to him.

"Alcide Herveaux" he shook her hand, she smiled at him.

"If you'll just let me get changed I can help you bring those in" Cloelia said as she walked back into the house and too her room to change, she reappeared a few minutes later in a pair of short, shorts and a tank top.

She smiled at him as he handed her a few small boxes, before loading up some bigger ones on a trolly. He followed her into the house too her bedroom putting boxes into her sitting room before heading back out to grab more. The smaller boxes that she had were the only boxes she would have been able to carry. But she continued to help move the boxes.

It only took them about half an hour to get all the boxes and her dressing table into her room. They talked a little, she had found out that his father had gone to Eric for a loan and he was helping pay it off for him.

"How did you get mixed up with Vampires?" Alcide asked as he shifted a few of the heavy book boxes closer to the book selves.

"I'm Eric's ward for lack of better words I guess. I was with his maker for a long time, under his protection but he recently met the True Death. So Eric kind of took over for it" Cloelia didn't want to bring in her true nature even if she knew Were's where so secretive.

"Your in some kind of danger?" Alcide questioned.

"Something like that" Cloelia replied again. Alcide gave her a quick glance, as he took her in he couldn't see how she was in trouble.

"I don't see it" Alcide commented as he moved a few boxes labeled clothes into her wardrobe.

"A lot of people wouldn't" Eric's voice drifted into the room as he leaned against the door frame, he wore a pair of lose fitting sweats that sat on his hips. His arms where crossed over his bare chest as he look at them.

Alcide, cast Cloelia a look before he turned to Eric. "All the things have been moved, Sir" Alcide told Eric who merely waved his hand at him acknowledging this and dismissing him in one swift move. Alcide looked at Cloelia once more, she gave him a small smile as he tipped his head at her and left.

"I didn't know you kept werewolves" she looked at him pointedly.

"That one is special, other then him, I don't have them around" Eric explained, Cloelia hummed at him as she walked into the middle of the room. She licked the tips of her fingers as she took in ever box around her. She drew her hands back before bringing them back together in a quick movement.

As she did this all boxes jumped to life, things started flying out of the boxes. Clothes heading for the wardrobe, books for the shelves and her dressing table walked itself into her bedroom. Cloelia moved to the lounge as everything moved into its rightful spots. Eric dodged items as he too came to sit on the lounge with her.

"He didn't seem to dangerous" Cloelia commented she leaned back against the arm rest facing him.

"Alcide is one of the more tamer werewolves, also I have an ear in the werewolf community"

"Your still hunting him then" Cloelia questioned as she moved closer to him on the lounge.

"I wont stop until I've made him suffer Cloelia. He took my family from me and I will take everything from him" Eric seethed.

She couldn't understand why she did it, maybe a bad habit she picked up from comforting Godric during his years as death but she crawled her way over to him planting herself on his lap. Her brain was trying to reason with her that it was only comfort that it wasn't because of his blood in her system calling her too him. Eric placed an arm around her waist, his fingers playing with the tips on her hair as it sat in loose natural curls at her hips his spare hand resting on her thigh.

"Let me help you then" Cloelia whispered to him. "Let me help you find him".

"It's too dangerous" Eric muttered, the hand which was playing with her hair gripped tightly making her hair jerk back. "You where the first person I saw when I started this life. You make me thirsty like no other has"

There was an click as his fangs dropped, he leaned forward planting an open mouth kiss on her neck above her jugular. As he did this it set her whole body alight, he let out a hiss as he smelt her body change.

"You want me just as much as I want you" He muttered against her skin, Cloelia couldn't speak she merely nodded. Eric made a pleased sound, he kissed at her throats again before making to bite into her neck. His teeth had just broken the skin when a knock came at Cloelia's door.

"What?" Eric growled as he moved his head away, Cloelia tried to move off his lap but Eric held her tightly in place.

"I just got a call from Ginger, the shifter is at the bar with two human kids asking for your help" Pam drawled from the other side of the door.

"Very well we will be out in a minute" Eric told her. Pam's heels clicked on the floor as she walked away, Eric released his grip on Cloelia's waist allowing her to move from his lap.

"Get dressed" he ordered her as he stood up and moved out of the room.

Cloelia's head was spinning, from the Vampires that had fed or nearly fed from her none of them have ever affected her the way Eric did. She picked out a dress that she knew she wouldn't have to put on a bra with and slipped on a pair of flats and went to meet Eric and Pam.

Eric made it a short trip from the house to the club, as they arrived Cloelia could easily pick up on the power inside. Many in the supernatural communities believed that shifters no longer existed having inbreed themselves out of their power. But Cloelia knew better she had more often then not come across shifters during her time travelling, tho she found most of them to be in South America she knew that they were still going strong.

As they entered the club Cloelia's attention is drawn to a man who was sitting with two small children, he looked up at them as they walked in. As Eric got closer he introduced himself as Sam Merlotte to which he oversee his hand but Eric didn't take it.

Eric seats himself across from the trio, Cloelia stands behind him and arm leaning on his chair. Eric gestured for Sam to start explaining why he was here. Sam started explaining about a women named Maryann who had bewitched the entire town of Bon Temps.

"This is concerning" Eric drawled as he looked at the children. "I have no idea of these creatures. Cloelia?"

"It seems she might be a self made Immortal but I'm not sure what kind" Cloelia offered, "I would need to get a closer look at her"

"No you wont" Eric told her sharply as both Pam and Cloelia raise an eyebrow at him. "I will go speak with the queen about this"

Eric walked Sam and the children out of the club while Cloelia eyed at his car keys, he came back inside briefly telling informing Pam and Cloelia that he would be flying to Queen Sophie-Anne. Once he was gone Cloelia snatched up his car keys and made for his car only to have Pam stop her.

"I don't know where your off too breather" Pam drawled as she leaned up against the car. "Eric wont be happy"

"He may not be but he's not here anymore" Cloelia said as she unlocked the car heading for the driver side. Pam didn't continue to try and stop her as she started driving, she felt slightly excited as she headed for Bon Temp but she would never guess how much trouble it was going to get her into.


End file.
